Rampage 2: Destruction Tour (2019)
Davis Okoye is called again to the OGA led by Harvey Russell to help captured or terminate any giant monsters created by the Energyne's Alternative Research Laboratory. Also, George the Gorilla is getting some unexpected friends to help battle the Energyne's monsters and save the world. Plot After the events in Chicago, the pathogen canisters from the destroyed space station (Athena-1) is recovered by Zee Wyden (Claire & Brett Wyden's uncle) and his son (Vern Wyden). Zee Wyden plans to restart the Project: Rampage and selling his weapons to the highest bidder. 'Main Characters' 'Main Characters' *'Davis Okoye' (portrayed by Dwayne Johnson ): A primatologist and head of an anti-poaching unit, he and George must battle the Energyne's monsters with some unusual allies. *'Lawrence Bane' (portrayed by Taron Egerton ): A former employee of Energyne's Alternative Research Laboratory and undercover agent of OGA who helped Ralph Jr. escape a secret Energyne's Alternative Research Laboratory in Arizona. Lawrence deeply care for Ralph Jr and overly protective his best friend. *'Dr. Elizabeth "Beth" Veronica' (portrayed by Zoe Saldana): A herpetologist and reptile fanatic, she is a rival towards Davis and "mother" of Liz the Lizard. *'Harvey Russell' (portrayed by Jeffrey Dean Morgan ): A government agent of OGA and supervisior of the Wrecking Crew and his pet is Rhett the Rat. 'Main Villains' *'Zee Wyden' (portrayed by Mark Strong): The head CEO of Energyne, he rebuilt the company from his niece and nephews mistakes by running a bio-weapons trade. **'Vern Wyden' (portrayed by Nick Robinson ): Son of Zee Wyden, he must earn inheritance of the company by his father approval. In the climax, Vern and his pet vulture (Grim) fight against Lawrence and his pet wolfdog (Ralph Jr). Vern is dies from impaled by Ralph Jr's quill. *'Dr. Eustace Dee Montic' (portrayed by Danny DeVito): A leading scientist of Energyne's Alternative Research Laboratory before becoming a CEO of his own company. ** Vicky Nickson (portrayed by Yancy Butler): 'The Monsters' Wrecking Crew: A trio of monsters assemble by agent Harvey Russell and George is the leader of the trio, only two monsters later align with them. *'George' (portrayed by Jason Liles): A 30 foot tall albino gorilla (based on Snowflake (gorilla) ) mutated by the Project: Rampage's chemical and leader of the Wrecking Crew. He is a humorous primate and often jokily play with Davis for laughs, his mutation given him a little heighted intelligence since is coordinated his "troops" in battle or caring for their safety. *'Ralph Jr.' (sound effects by Eric Bauza ): A 35 foot tall Italian wolfdog who is injected with blood of the mutated wolf (original Ralph) by Dr. Eustace Dee Montic, he is given the "Chill Pill" to subdue his enrage nature and only reaching to 14 feet as puppy and under care of Lawrence. A year later, the subject dubbed "Ralph Jr." developed a bond for Lawrence and breaking out his caged to protecting him from the giant mutant Crayfish (one of Ruby's offspring). Lawrence help Ralph Jr. escapes the Arizona Energyne's Alternative Research Laboratory during the chaos of the Energyne's animals escaping, he is allowed to live if his assistance for the OGA under Harvey's supervision and Lawrence as his handler. Like Ralph of the first film, he has quills on his back, bushy tail with quills, gliding membrane like a flying squirrel, long legs and body of a wolf. Ralph Jr is more of Tibetan Wolf characteristics with white greyish fur coat, brown eyes and pointy ears, he and George took a while to trust each others due being different in personality. *'Liz the Lizard': A baby Argentine Black and White Tegu who was exposed to the gases from the Project: Rampage's canister in the street of Rio, she is found by Beth (a herpetologist) and becoming a faithful giant pet. As A 40 foot long and 20 foot wide lizard, she is a main attraction of Brazil's nature preserve and living in her own enclosure. Due to being mutated as a baby, her skin color is emerald green with a yellow under belly. Liz has a yellow spike crest on her head to back, red eyes, a black tongue and resembling a komodo dragon. *'Francis the Bat': A giant Fruit Bat with ability to grow endless supply of giant plants with fruits by spitting out seeds coated in saliva he collected of trees in the Amazon. *'Boris the Rhinoceros': A giant Rhinoceros with armor plated skin similar to a armadillo. Boris is a social Rhinoceros with the San Diego Zoo who likes eating and Leon always intentionally scared him by roaring in the early morning once a week. Until, Boris moved to his home next to George's enclosure and the two of them slowly become friends. Energyne's Monsters: They are rogue mutated animals loosed around the states and the Wrecking Crew is send to stop the monsters. *'Leon the Lion' (sound effects by Frank Welker ): A giant mutant lion with Chimera traits, he was mutated by the gases from the Project: Rampage's canister dropped in his enclosure in the San Diego Zoo by disgruntled ex-employee of Energyne. Leon in his 10 foot tall first form is muscular forelimbs with two spikes on his head and rat-like tail, he escaped from the zoo and hides in California's Elfin Forest. Leon in his 20 foot tall second form has two forward curved horns, messy mane, hoof-like claws on his back legs and pointed upper canine teeth, he is seen eating a farmer lost cattle herd. In his 48 foot tall final form has a blade-like upper canine teeth and robust body, spike plate mane, goat-like horns, hoof-like claws on his back legs and a lizard tail surround with spikes on the side. Leon attacks Las Vegas and battles Boris. Leon's head is crushed to death by Boris's feet. * Grim the Vulture ''': A giant mutant Vulture with a Dromaeosaur body. Grim is Vern's pet that got exposed to experimental gases from the Project: Rampage's canister given to him by Dr. Eustace Dee Montic. * '''Joe the Wolverine: A giant mutant Wolverine with resembling more of a Smilodon. Joe is exposed to experimental gases from the Project: Rampage's canister toss in his enclosure the San Diego Zoo by disgruntled ex-employee of Energyne. He and Leon escape the zoo, Joe is hinding in the mountains and kills a puma with ease. Joe battles with George in Colorado, George attempt to subdued him and Joe breaks from his grip to flee into the forest. Joe is captured by the OGA and given the "Chill Pill" from Davis, he gets his own enclosure in a France zoo. He and Marco the only Energyne's Monsters to be captured and kept alive in a special enclosure in a zoo. He will return in the sequel. *'Larry the Rat': A giant mutant African giant pouched rat with the ability to detecting electronic devices and a hyena-like body. He, Grim and Ruby are the only animals given Project: Rampage's experimental gas in Energyne's corporation. Larry has a hyena-like laugh and the elusive of monsters, he is fast as a racecar and agile to evade captured. He is injured by Francis and escaped the battle in New York city. He will return in the sequel. * Marco the Shark: A giant mutant Mako Shark with reptilian-like limbs and tailfins folding up like a Japanese foldable fan . Marco is a timid shark finds a Project: Rampage's canister that fell off the Energyne's company boat during a OGA inspection and the experimental gas effects him to randomly attacking a scuba diver. He will return in the sequel. * Ruby the Crayfish: A giant mutant 28 foot tall crayfish with a rocky exoskeleton and the ability to eating rocks, tar, cement, granite and especially rubies (hence her name). Ruby attempt to devour some people inside fish cannery in Louisiana, she is killed by Francis the Bat dropping a large boulder on her head. ** Robby the Crayfish: Son of Ruby and a six foot tall crayfish devour by Ralph Jr. ** Ruby's hatchlings: A few of them escaped the lab and fleeing to Yellowstone's lake. But, a satellite images showing all of them being devour by Marco and Joe as beneficial food supply for the shark and wolverine. Monsters Easter eggs Cameo *[http://rampage.wikia.com/wiki/Kingston Kingston the King Cobra]: A Cobra who is resident in the reptiles exhibit who always attempt to escape and Davis always catch him before he gets the chance. Kingston is one of the monster villains in the sequel. *'Rhett the Rat': Russell's pet American Blue rat. *'Ralph the Wolf': Ralph's blood is used on a wolfdog puppy (Ralph Jr.) to recreating another bio-weapon and the blood sample is recover by one of Eustace's scientist. Ralph's skeleton is displayed in the British History Museum and his skull is recovered from Lizzie's stomach, his skeleton is displayed in a gliding position in forest setting. *'Lizzie the Crocodile': Lizzie's skeleton is displayed in the American Museum of Natural History and referring as "Godzilla's cousin of the South". A broken tusk of Lizzie is being studied scientists in Tokyo. *[http://rampage.wikia.com/wiki/Shelby Shelby the Snapping Turtle]: A female Snapping Turtle seen in a San Diego zoo's reptile exhibits. This incarnation will be a turtle and not a tortoise. Shelby is one of the monster villains in the sequel. *'Bart the Bat': Francis's father. *'Fifi the Poodle': A person missing dog. *[http://rampage.wikia.com/wiki/Crock Crock the Crocodile]: A Crocodile as a running joke mistaking him for Lizzie from the first film. Crock is one of the monster villains in the sequel. *'Wally the Warthog': A warthog who likes headbutting people and zoo keepers. 'Trivia' # Two mutant animals are named after Ralph and Lizzie. # Francis the Bat is the son of Bart the Bat. 'Sequel' * Rampage 3: Universal Wreckage (2021) Category:New Line Cinema Category:Action Category:Science Fiction Category:Giant Monsters Category:Warner Bros. films Category:English-language films Category:Live-action films Category:CGI and Live Action Films Category:Dino13's Ideas